Talk:Loot
Loot assignment I watched a lot of Luxon Outcasts fighting with some Rockhide Dragons. When a Outcast Deathhand got killed, he dropped a Jug (Energy +11 (req. 7 Soul Reaping)). I didn't attack any of them, I just watched them fighting. It mentions that EoE reduces the loot dropped, as it is not considered party damage, but my question is do minions and/or spirits reduce the amount of loot? The game does keep track of "ownership" on spirits and minions, so I would guess not, but I play almost exclusively with these, so I wouldn't really notice a loot drop...Cyrogenic 14:26, 18 December 2006 (CST) EoE is owned as well (although the damage could conceivably be dealt differently, intended or not) - I would suspect that EoE was mentioned for when it is from a source other than the party (?) --Bob III 12:19, 21 December 2006 (CST) What happens if all of your party is dead and then the monster dies? like if you use fire storm on a monster then die and after that the monster dies (while your corpse is still in the agro bubble of the monster), is it possible to get any loot? and what about if you ressurect first and then the monster die? -BurnEmDown- 02:45, 27 January 2007 (CST) :You still get assigned loot when you are dead. It's frustrating to die in UW when a random 55 monk fails and then see an ecto drop from an Aatxe which I had cast degen on. -- (talk) 02:52, 27 January 2007 (CST) ::Same with soloing Tombs. Gragh. --Armond Warblade (talk) 01:17, 28 January 2007 (CST) Loot and monster professions I was going over my loot notes and noticed that caster mobs only drop caster weapons tied to their own profession's attributes, while non-caster mobs only drop variable attribute caster weapons, which can be tied to any profession's attributes. The only exception I've noticed is Flame Djinn, who drop like elementalists even though they only use warrior skills. -- Gordon Ecker 02:40, 8 October 2006 (CDT) :Okay, it turns out casters can drop variable attribute wands tied to any profession's attributes, which I didn't notice because earlier on I was only keeping track of weapon names, not weapon attributes. There's still the question of variable attribute staves dropped by casters. -- Gordon Ecker 20:13, 9 October 2006 (CDT) ::And it turns out casters can drop variable attribute staves tied to any profession's attributes too. -- Gordon Ecker 19:03, 10 October 2006 (CDT) that is incorrect any amount is aceved at random nothing changes DC + loot Just ten seconds ago, my partner DC'd, I killed something, and he got the loot. Should this be mentioned somewhere? --Armond Warblade (talk) 11:06, 26 January 2007 (CST) :Just now, same person, same DC, he got two drops in a row. --Armond Warblade (talk) 11:08, 26 January 2007 (CST) ::Didn't the reconnect feature allow the character to stay logged in for up to 10 minutes after a disconnect? So long as it's within those 10 minutes, that character exists for the purposes of loot and spell effects, targeting etc. --220.233.103.77 01:26, 28 January 2007 (CST) :::Would make sense. Would not like to have that happen in GvG. 69.109.162.141 20:20, 30 January 2007 (CST)